Blue Eyes Dragon
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Kaiba runs into Joey's sister in the hospital and is captivated by her.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.  
  
BLUE EYES DRAGON  
  
PART ONE:  
  
BRIEF ENCOUNTERS  
  
Seto Kaiba silently groaned to himself. He could not believe that his own brother, Mokuba had done this to him. But here he was in a hospital waiting room. It had been a month since dualist kingdom and for some reason Mokuba thought he was in need of a medical check up. Seto thought back to the argument that Mokuba and he had had about the check up. It had not been one of the more pleasant fights between the two brothers.  
  
(Flash back)  
  
"Mokuba I said No!" said Seto angrily.  
  
"Oh come on Seto it's been nearly a month since Yugi freed us from the shadow realm. Ever since we came back you've done nothing but work on the new dual disks system. You don't rest and you hardly rest anymore. I really think that you should see a doctor." Mokuba said.  
  
Seto merely grunted. "I don't need a doctor, what I need is to finish this new dual disk."  
  
Mokuba shook his head. "I didn't want to do this big brother but you left no choice. I knew you wouldn't want to go to a doctor's so I made the appointment for you already."  
  
Seto just stared at his younger brother. He could not believe what Mokuba had just said. Mokuba knew how he hated hospitals. Ever since their parents had died. Doctors were a necessary, but one Seto used only if Mokuba or he were extremely sick. Other wise he avoided seeing them all together.  
  
"You did what!" Seto practically screamed.  
  
"It's tomorrow at 12:00." Mokuba said running out of the room.  
  
Seto groaned. "That's just perfect."  
  
(End flashback)  
  
As he waited, Seto noticed a red headed girl talking to the receptionist. 'She's beautiful.' He thought before quickly shaking his head. He had never really paid attention to women before. Why was he now noticing this one? As he watched her Seto wondered what her name was.  
  
"There you go Miss Wheeler. Your paper work is all filled out. Thank you for being so patient." The receptionist said.  
  
"Oh it's no problem." Serenity said as she walked away from the receptions desk.  
  
She was on her way out of the waiting room when she bumped into something. Or more precisely someone. With a gasp Serenity started to fall backwards only to find herself being caught by a pair of strong hands. Looking up Serenity found herself staring into the bluest eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Uh, sorry." Said Serenity as she continued to stare at him.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. When the girl had bumped into him he had reacted instantly, grabbing her before she fell. He found himself even more captivated by her than before. The girl hadn't stopped staring at him. Then again neither had he.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you. I'm really sorry I bumped into you." Serenity said leaving quickly.  
  
Seto watched her go silently. She was definitely one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Quickly shaking his head, Seto walked towards the receptions desk. He didn't have time to think about girls. He was the CEO of a busy company. Unfortunately he still had to deal with his doctor's appointment.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Howling Wolf: Well there's the first part of a new story. I always liked the pairing of Kaiba and Serenity. Mainly because of the chaos such a relationship would probably cause. But hey that's just me. Any way this is my first Seto/Serenity story so please R&R. 


	2. Job Offering

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters.  
  
BLUE EYES DRAGON  
  
PART 2:  
  
JOB OFFERINGS  
  
Serenity looked at the cards in front of in awe. It had been two days since she had left the hospital and her brother Joey had brought her over to the Game Shop to meet his friends. After a brief introduction Serenity wondered around the small shop admiring all the dual monsters cards while Joey and his friends talked. She was glad that Joey had such good friends. They had accepted her into their little group instantly.  
  
She couldn't help but admire the art work of the cards she was looking at. So busy was she in her admiration that Serenity failed to notice some one else walk up to her.  
  
"Great cards aren't they?" a young boy's voice asked.  
  
Serenity looked down to see a young boy with long dark hair standing next to her. The boy looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hi. I'm Mokuba, who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name's Serenity." Serenity answered.  
  
"Serenity, come on over here. Oh hey Mokuba, what are you doing here?" Joey asked as he joined them.  
  
"Well Seto's been a real grump ever since I managed to get him to go for a physical the other day. So I thought I would come down here to get away from him for the day." Said Mokuba.  
  
"That's a coincidence. Serenity here only just recently came out of the hospital herself." said Yugi.  
  
Mokuba looked over at Serenity in surprise.  
  
"Really? What for?" he asked.  
  
"I needed an operation to fix my eye sight." Answered Serenity.  
  
Mokuba merely nodded as a plan began to form in his mind. He had noticed how pretty Serenity was when he had first entered the store. Mokuba thought Serenity would make a great girlfriend for his older brother. But how to get them to meet? Then it dawned on him. Their head house maid had complained earlier about not having enough help around the house.  
  
Offering serenity the job seemed the best chance to Mokuba to get her and Seto together. Then there was the problem of Joey. 'The rivalry between him and Seto could cause some serious problems to my plan.' Thought Mokuba. 'Maybe I could get Yugi to help.'  
  
"So Serenity what are you going to do now that's summer?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Since I don't have to worry about school for the summer, I thought that maybe I'd find a part time job." Said Serenity.  
  
Joey coughed. "What! Serenity, why do you need a job?"  
  
"I have to do something for the summer, Joey. Besides it would only be until school starts." Said Serenity.  
  
"Hey Serenity maybe I could help you find something." Said Mokuba.  
  
That caught Joey's attention. As much as he liked Mokuba there was no way in hell he was going to let his little sister work for Kaiba.  
  
"Thanks for the offer Mokuba, but I don't think so." Joey said.  
  
Serenity looked at her brother, surprised at how rude he had just been.  
  
"Joey, that wasn't very nice. Do you think you could really help me find something Mokuba?" said Serenity.  
  
"Well not for anything for Kaiba Corp. But we are hiring maids for our house." Mokuba said carefully glancing at Joey.  
  
Not surprisingly, Joey reacted in much the way Mokuba had thought he would. Like a raving, overprotective brother.  
  
"Oh no! Absolutely not! No way is my little sister gonna work for Kaiba as a maid." Joey said shaking his head.  
  
Mokuba sighed. Oh well he had made the offer. Maybe he would have to think of another way for Serenity to meet Set. Looking at his watch his eyes widened. He had stayed at the Game Shop longer than he had thought. Making a hasty goodbye, Mokuba left for home.  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
Serenity looked at the Kaiba mansion in silent wonder. 'No wonder they need to hire more people. This place is huge. I only hope Joey doesn't find out I came here.' Serenity thought as she walked up to the front door.  
  
The door opened instantly to reveal a grinning Mokuba. Serenity smiled at him. Looking past Mokuba, Serenity saw that there weren't any other applicants for the job. This made her made her frown slightly.  
  
"Uh, Mokuba, where are the other girls applying for this job?" asked Serenity.  
  
Mokuba blushed. "There aren't any others applying."  
  
Serenity blinked. Mokuba could not have just said what she thought he had.  
  
"I see. So tell me is there even really a job?" she asked.  
  
"Yes there is. You see the problem is that the job is for a maid, but not just any maid. It's for a maid just for the floor my brother stays on." Explains Mokuba.  
  
"I see. So if I do get this job then I will be working just for your brother?" asked Serenity.  
  
Mokuba nodded. "Uh huh. My brother is really tough on those who work for him. That's why this job was available. No one seems to want to keep it after a few days."  
  
Serenity followed Mokuba up a flight of stairs. Serenity could not believe that one person could be so difficult to work for. Sure she had heard tales of what kind jerk Seto Kaiba was from Joey. Still she wasn't certain that she believed them.  
  
"So where are we going?" she asked after they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"To my brother's office. Seto usually let's Marie handle the interviews for the house maids. But this time he wants to make sure he hires someone who won't quiet after the first week." Mokuba said stopping before a closed door.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	3. Interview

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters.  
  
BLUE EYES DRAGON  
INTERVIEW  
BY HOWLING WOLF  
  
Seto was sitting in front of his laptop when he heard the knock on his office's door. 'That must be Mokuba with the newest applicant. I hope she's more suitable than the last girl was.' Seto thought silently.  
  
"Enter." He said without looking up.  
  
Outside the office, Mokuba opened the door. With a smile he indicated that it was okay for Serenity to go inside. With a nervous smile, Serenity stepped into Seto's office. And found herself staring into the bluest eyes ever.  
  
For Seto it was like a strange case of deja vue. He had looked up to see the girl entering his office and stared in shock. It was the same girl form the hospital.  
  
Both of them stared at each other for a moment before exclaiming.  
  
"You!"  
  
Serenity couldn't believe it. The handsome guy she had bumped into at the hospital was none other then Seto Kaiba himself. For several minutes they continued to stare at each other before Seto was able to look away. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Quickly recovering his demeanor Seto began the interview.  
  
"So you're here for the position of my personal maid. Alright what is your name?" asked Seto.  
  
"Serenity. Serenity Wheeler." Said Serenity.  
  
That caught Seto off guard. How could this lovely creature be related to that dog Joey? To cover up his shock, Seto replied in his usual manner.  
  
"Wheeler! Don't tell me that you're related to that dog?" he said.  
  
"My brother is not a dog!" Serenity said angrily.  
  
Her brother! She was Joey's sister. Now that Seto thought about it, he remembered something about her being mentioned during duelist kingdom. 'There is no way I'm going to fall for Wheeler's sister.'  
  
"How appropriate that Wheeler's sister should work for me. I'll you right now that the only reason you're being hired is because of the difficulty finding anyone for this job." Said Seto.  
  
Serenity nodded in understanding. Mokuba had said pretty much the same thing. For the first time Serenity wondered if she should really be taking this job. But she had come this far, so she might as well go the rest of the way.  
  
"Just what will be my duties?" she asked.  
  
"Mainly taking care of this floor. Marie will tell you more precisely what that entails. You will also receive a uniform from her as well." Said Seto.  
  
Seeing that she was being dismissed Serenity walked out of the office. Seto waited until the door was shut before breathing a sigh of relief. Through out the entire interview Seto had had to fight the urge to gather Serenity up in his arms.  
  
"What am I thinking? I can't be seriously falling for Wheeler's sister."  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Serenity was being introduced to Marie. Serenity had taken a liking to the older woman instantly.  
  
"Well my dear I am glad to see that master Kaiba was finally able to hire a new maid for his floor." Marie said handing Serenity a cup of coffee.  
  
"Thanks. Kaiba told me that you would tell me what my duties would be." Said Serenity.  
  
"Just cleaning the rooms on that floor. I will tell you one thing though. Master Kaiba has been known to ask his maids to occasionally to take down letters for him. Now if you will follow me I will show where you can change into your new uniform." Said Marie.  
  
Marie led Serenity to a private changing room where several maid uniforms were hanging.  
  
"Just find one in your size dear and try it on. Once you are dressed you can start your duties." Smiled Marie.  
  
"Thank you." Serenity said as she closed the changing room door.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
